


Lights of Midnight

by etux



Series: Holiday Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etux/pseuds/etux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Bilbo and Thorin are spending it with Drogo and Primula. It's the first time Thorin is meeting Bilbo's cousin, and he's feeling a bit nervous.</p><p>Featuring: Bagginses - The Bisexual Power Couple, Drogo's crush on Thorin, news from Thorin's siblings, and three New Year's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone !!❤ I hope 2016 will bring many great things to you all!  
> Start the year w/ this lil piece of silliness of changing POVs.
> 
>  
> 
> [This fic is a part of a series & a sequel to _Candle Glow and Mistletoe_ , but can be read as a stand-alone if you can take a couple references to CGAM.]

2015 is nearing it’s end, and Bilbo is honestly more than happy to say his goodbyes to it. This year might have been the most wonderful one yet, but it has also been quite tiring.

If you manage to fall for an asshole stranger who yells at you in public, marry that same asshole, and then pretend to be just friends around that asshole’s family, all in a span of just one year, you will be ready to let that year go, no matter how fond memories you’ve made.

 

“Bilbo?”

_...speaking of assholes._

 

Bilbo turns to his husband, and is surprised to find him with no shirt on. Usually this would be a pleasant surprise, but now they are supposed to be at Primula’s and Drogo’s party in half an hour, so Thorin without a shirt is an inconvenience rather than a gratification.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the sight, but I think you should put some clothes on before we leave _in five minutes_ , Thorin”, Bilbo smiles, raising an eyebrow. “From what Prim has told me, I’ve gathered that his husband is already crushing on you. No need to show off anymore.”

“Crushing on-” Thorin starts, eyes widening in confusion, but then he stops and shakes his head. “I just need your help. Which one?”

Thorin holds up two button-up’s, dark green one and a dark blue one. Bilbo considers it for a second.

“The blue one”, he decides, partly because blue looks really good on Thorin, and partly because Bilbo is wearing a dark blue sweater himself. He knows it’s ridiculous and slightly embarrassing, but he likes it when they match. One day he really wants him and Thorin to be one of those old couples with matching tracksuits.

Thorin nods and puts the shirt on, trusting the judgement of his husband. Bilbo smiles and goes to start the car already.

***

Thorin rides shotgun while Bilbo takes the wheel, being the only one of them who has visited place they are going to. Thorin hasn’t even as much as seen the cousin - Primula - Bilbo is always talking about. And her husband - Drogo - hasn’t talked much with him either, even though Thorin _has_ met him already.

Thorin can admit being nervous.  
Maybe not as much as he was couple weeks ago when he and Bilbo were headed to meet his family, but very, very close.

At least this time they aren’t doing something as stupid as pretending not to be married. Thorin is allowed to kiss his husband whenever he wants. Like at midnight.

“What’s got you looking so smug?” Bilbo asks, glancing at Thorin from the corner of his eye. Thorin becomes aware of the grin that is splitting his face, but he doesn’t bother with feeling ashamed or embarrassed.

“Looking towards to the midnight’s kiss”, Thorin hums.

“Oh, you sure someone’s gonna kiss you?” Bilbo chuckles, keeping his eyes at the road.

“Well, I just heard this one Baggins has a crush on me…” Thorin teases back even though he’s kind of terrified of this kind of teasing. Today’s mention about Drogo supposedly having a crush on Thorin isn’t the first time Bilbo has brought it up, and it makes Thorin feel funny. Not good funny, but the antsy kind.

“Just one, huh?” Bilbo laughs, and Thorin joins him.

It has been a good year, all in all.

***

It’s nine pm when Primula sees a familiar car park in front of their building.

“They are here!” she calls excitedly to the kitchen, where Drogo is preparing the late night dinner for the four of them.

Four because - praise the Lord Primula really didn’t have the strength to believe in - the Sackville-Bagginses had canceled yesterday. Apparently _poor little Lotho_ wasn’t up for any visits to strange places this soon after Christmas. What. A. Goddamned. Pity.

(It wasn’t that Primula hated the Sackville-Bagginses. It was just that she hated them. Too bad Drogo was a Baggins enough to be all polite and proper and inviting them every time they had other family members visiting.)

There is a clattering sound from the kitchen, and then a yelp and swearing from Drogo. Primula tries her best to not to giggle when his husband comes to the living room with red cheeks and a shirt stained with something that Prim decides must be wine sauce.

“Already?” Drogo asks, looking a bit nervous. Primula suppresses a smile, knowing very well that it’s her fault that her husband is getting nervous over two quests. Drogo developed crushes on people almost on weekly basis, and as often Primula teased him about them. Now, usually this didn’t result in more than Drogo blushing furiously every time certain busdriver or cashier happened to serve them. That didn’t offer too much teasing material for Prim. But this situation with Bilbo’s husband, this was something good.

“Darling, they’re already half an hour late”, Primula smiles and shakes her head. “I bet Bilbo drove to our old apartment first... You need to change your shirt before they come up. Or, you know, don’t. And steal my cousin’s husband away with your charm. Just don’t run away with him, I want a piece for myself too.”

Before Drogo can open his mouth, there is a knock on their door. Prim grins and goes to open it, and Drogo narrows his eyes at her before retreating to their bedroom to change his shirt.

 

“Bilbo!” Primula exclaims and hugs his cousin as soon as he gets inside. As she pulls away from him, she takes a good, long look at the husband she has heard so much about. “I think some introductions are in place.”

***

Drogo changes his sauce stained shirt into a new, clean one, and then returns to the living room where their guests are now accompanying his wife. He purposefully avoids looking at Bilbo’s husband too long to avoid the customary Baggins blush, and refuses to look at his wife at all for the same reason.

“Welcome, and happy New Year’s Eve”, he says smiling politely, and accepts the hug Bilbo is already offering him with his arms open.

“I haven’t seen you in so long”, Bilbo smiles, pulling away.

“Yeah, you’ve been too busy with your new hubby to even as much as _think_ about us plain old relatives”, Prim laughs and winks at Bilbo as she pours wine into three glasses on the living room table. The fourth glass is already full of some weird vitamin juice Primula has been drinking the last two months of her pregnancy.

“Please don’t use the word hubby”, Drogo and Bilbo say at the same time, and then turn to look at each other, eyebrows raised, but a grin on both of their faces.

“Bagginses”, Primula rolls her eyes fondly, and Bilbo’s husband - _Thorin_ , Drogo reminds himself, _he’s family now, you have to call him by his name. Just. Keep it cool and together, okay?_ \- smiles at Drogo and offers his hand for a handshake.

“Yes, the resemblance is clearly there”, Thorin says when Drogo takes his hand. “Although if I’m correct, then there is only two Bagginses in here, and Bilbo isn’t one of them.”

“Oh, yeah, right!” Primula laughs. “Bilbo, I forgot that you abandoned your family and honor.”

“Like you’re one to talk”, Bilbo says as he takes one wine glass for himself. “I distinctly remember the time you were a Brandybuck.”

“Yeah, but Brandybucks have no honor to abandon”, Drogo jokes, and gratefully takes a glass of wine, determined to get at least tipsy before his wife starts the serious teasing.

“Maybe I just wanted to join this little Baggins club of crushing on tall and dark-haired men”, Primula smirks, because _of course_ she isn’t showing any mercy by allowing Drogo to get drunk before embarrassing him. Drogo, having just taken a sip of wine, almost chokes, and he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. This just adds water to Prim’s mill. “Can’t say that I don’t enjoy being a member. Mmm-hmm. You did good, cousin dear.”

Bilbo bursts into laughter, and Thorin’s ears are slowly turning red.

Drogo sips his wine, cheeks still burning, and wonders what he did in a past life to end up married with a madwoman like Primula.

 

***

 

It’s getting closer and closer to eleven o’clock already, and Thorin can just _feel_ his awkwardness increasing minute by minute. 

Bilbo’s teasing always gets worse with every glass of wine, and Primula doesn’t seem to need any alcohol to boost up her desire to gently embarrass her husband. Or to shamelessly compliment people on their looks before _their_ husbands.

At least Drogo seems to be as uncomfortable with this situation with their spouses as Thorin is. And Drogo, God bless the man, tries to break the awkwardness by changing the subject.

“So, I heard your sister is pregnant?” Drogo asks, turning to look at Thorin. “How far along?”

“Nine months”, Thorin shudders, and is reminded how anxiously he waits for the text message or phone call informing him about the birth of his second nephew. “She went into labour earlier today, actually.”

“Oooh, so you two are going to be uncles any minute now?” Primula asks excitedly.

“Uncles times two. Thorin’s sister already has one kid”, Bilbo says, smiling. It hadn’t taken long for Fíli to accept Bilbo as his official third uncle. By the time of their departure on 27th, Fíli had all but wrapped his tiny body around Bilbo and refused to let him go.

“Even better”, Primula grinned. “Our child will have other playmate options than that awful Lotho.”

“Prim”, Drogo warns, and Thorin can’t help but smile at the exchange. The dynamics between Drogo and Primula remind him a bit of Dís and Vili.

Thorin has a sudden and horrid vision of how well Primula and Dís would get along, and makes a mental note to _never_ let them meet. Quick glance at Bilbo, however, shows that he has had the same vision, and has found it less horrid. Thorin is 99% sure Bilbo has already given Dís’ number to his cousin.

“Oh, let her talk ill of the Sackville-Bagginses!” Bilbo giggles, and Thorin also makes a mental note to not to let him drink more for a little while. “Did you know that one time Lobelia tried to steal my mother’s silverware?”

Bilbo and Primula engage into rapid gossip - or _shit talking_ , as Thorin likes to call it, not that it makes him any less guilty of it - about their relatives, and Thorin and Drogo let identic sighs of relief that their spouses seem to have forgotten about embarrassing them.

Thorin is just about to take his phone out to avoid starting a conversation with a man that avoids looking him into his eyes when his phone buzzes. And apparently so does Bilbo’s, because he too digs his phone out of his pocket, not even stopping the conversation he’s having with Primula.

Thorin’s heart leaps. Is it from Vili…?

***

 _One unopened multimedia message_ , read Bilbo’s phone screen. He opens it, and finds himself looking at a picture of Frerin smiling broadly with his arm thrown around a equally as excited-looking woman with hair that has been dyed bright blue. Woman’s hand is up in front of both of their faces, and on the hand is a pretty looking silver ring.

 _SHE SAID YES !!!!!_ , says the caption. Bilbo smiles at it, and sends his congratulations with several exclamation points and smiley faces to Frerin and his new fiancée. Bilbo turns to look at his husband, and finds him smiling at his own phone. Primula stops her story about the last time Lobelia and Otho were visiting her and Drogo when she realizes that Bilbo isn’t listening to her anymore.

“You and your boy toy are invited to a wedding this spring”, Thorin reads aloud when he notices Bilbo looking. “Your sublime ass is required as my best man.”

“Just your ass?” Bilbo chuckles, and Thorin snorts before typing an answer to his brother. Undoubtedly using Bilbo’s joke, the plagiarising bastard.

“Who’s getting married?” Prim’s eyes light up at the mention of a wedding.

“Thorin’s brother”, Bilbo smiles. “Who’s almost as bad as Thorin at telling his family about his relationships.”

“Worse”, Thorin claims. “It took two years of him, and only six months of me-”

“Yeah, but he didn’t wait to get married before telling”, Bilbo reminds him. “Actually, he didn’t even wait to get engaged before telling. So. You’re worse. Really.”

Thorin mutters something along the lines oh “says he who agreed to make a bet out of it”, but Bilbo decides to ignore him. Instead he returns to share everything wrong about Sackville-Bagginses with Prim. Every little thing. 

And there is a lot. So. Happy New Year to them. Isn’t there some saying about a year being good if you get the shit out of your system at the beginning or something?

 

***

 

When it’s only twenty minutes to midnight, Primula drags Drogo to kitchen with her under the pretense of washing the dishes they made over their late night New Year’s dinner. Drogo tries to escape, knowing his wife well enough to guess her ulterior motives, but Primula knows him, and manages to block the doorway before he can slip out.

“You”, Prim says, sternly but fondly. “Need to get this crush of yours out of your system, and soon. You can’t spend the next three years avoiding to look Thorin into his eyes at every family gathering.”

“My crushes don’t last three years!” Drogo splutters. “And besides! I don’t have any crushes on anybody here! Nuh-uh, I don’t. You’re the one eyeing him up and down like he’s some kind of- some kind of- _a hot piece of man candy_ or something! Yeah, that. Hah! I bet _you_ have a crush on him!”

Primula gives her husband the most unimpressed look that’s humanly possible.

“One”, she says, holding up a finger. “I can’t believe you just called him _a hot piece of man candy_. I mean, seriously? Just. Seriously? And two”, she holds up another finger. “Just get it out of your system. Please.”

And then she leaves her husband to pout in piece in the kitchen while she goes back to the living room, clapping her hands and suggesting, “What about we go to the balcony to watch the fireworks and do the countdown?”

***

_10…_

Thorin watches the fireworks light up the sky, and he enjoys the happy chatter of Bilbo and Primula on his right side. All the embarrassing teasing and his own awkwardness aside, he finds that he really likes spending time with these two of Bilbo’s relatives at least.

_...9...8...7…_

The teasing and joking makes it more comfortable actually, in the end. It’s familiar way of communication, and Thorin is sure that after a while he’ll have no problems with joining in the teasing. And if the invitations to join different kinds of board game and movie nights Primula and Drogo made over dinner are anything to go by, Thorin and Bilbo are going to spend much more time with them this new year.

_...6...5...4...3…_

It’s going to be a great year, really. Full of new family members.

_...2...1...0_

Thorin turns to his side to get his New Year’s kiss, and is immediately pulled in for one by his scarf.

Too bad it’s not the right curly haired man that pulls him into that kiss.

***

Bilbo covers his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing out loud when Thorin’s eyes widen as he realises he’s kissing the wrong person. Primula on his side isn’t bothering with anything like that, and is openly giggling.

Bilbo’s phone buzzes in his pocket at the same time as Drogo pulls away from the kiss and gives Thorin an apologetic smile.

“Uh. Happy New Year and… Welcome to the family. You know”, Drogo says, his cheeks burning in a way that Bilbo knows too well. The Baggins Blush is a family trait, after all.

“Happy… New Year?” Thorin says, his ears as red as Drogo’s face. Bilbo steps closer to him and kisses his cheek before pulling his phone out. There is another multimedia message, but this time it’s from Vili. Bilbo almost vibrates with excitement as he opens the message. He elbows Thorin so he’ll know to look at it too.

It’s a picture of Dís on a hospital bed, looking exhausted but happy, with a newborn baby on her arms and a smiling Fíli sitting next to her.

 _Picture of an actual baby born last year_ , Vili has written. _We were kinda hoping for the first baby of 2016, but this one is kinda cute so maybe we won’t return him._

“It’s a boy”, Thorin whispers, and when Bilbo looks up at him, he can see that his husband is as close to tears as he was at their wedding. Which means that he’s crying already, but nobody can say anything about it.

“Sure is”, Bilbo smiles and pulls Thorin into their first actual kiss of the year.

The tiring 2015 is finally done, and 2016 is ready to start. He has a good feeling about this one.

A really good feeling.

***

“It’s out of my system now”, Drogo tells his wife, and he gets a real New Year’s kiss from her as a reward. Not that bad of a deal, really.

Maybe the year will be good with a start like this.

***

“So”, Primula says when they all go back to inside. “When it’s _my_ turn to get a New Year’s kiss from Thorin, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you might want to consider reblogging [this post](http://yavannakementari.tumblr.com/post/136598900236/its-new-years-eve-and-bilbo-and-thorin-are) on tumblr.


End file.
